The Upside-Down World
by CandyElric98
Summary: An AU where the roles of HRE and Italy are reversed so Italy is the one with the memory loss due to an accident.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is an opposite world, meaning Feli is the one who doesn't remember HRE. Have fun reading the sample. )**

The sky was a light orange-red color as the mailman emptied the mailbox and refilled it with letters and Ads. The streets began to wake up and begin another day in the wonderful and peaceful country of Italy. Still huddled up in his bed, A small Italian man gently squeezed his pillow as he awoke, looking saddened at the empty other half of the bed. He slowly lifted himself out of the bed and toward a dresser, slipping on his blue military pants and his black button up top. The Italian shuffled toward the bathroom, brushing his short, brown hair, being careful not to touch his very sensitive curl. As he washed his face and teeth, he could hear yelling coming from downstairs, most likely from the Italian's older brother, about the news on the television.

After being completely ready for work, The Italian made is way downstairs and to his brother, who was now cursing out words in Italian, complaining about their government in every way. "Hey, Feli, can you believe this?! Why don't we just let fucking monkeys control the government?! I bet they would run it better than these idiots have!" the brother blurted. Feliciano simply shook it off and searched for his keys. "Hey, fratello." he said, "Do you know where my keys are? I overslept." The brother laughed and replied, "Ha! If I had a tomato for every time you lost something, I'd.." He froze in thought and obtained a look of pleasure in his face.

Unable to find his keys, Feliciano knew he simply had to walk, which would take much longer and drain his energy for the day. Noticing the time on his watch, he quickly changed from a slow pace to a faster one, hoping not to catch his boss at a bad time. On his way to work, he greeted his normal friends and a few local cats, delaying his trip even more. As he walked up the driveway to the building's doors, he noticed a familiar face in a black SUV, slowly ascending out of the car and to the building. Knowing this gentleman, Feliciano gave the man a smile and a wave before walking into the building and to his workplace.

The day was dreary for poor Feli, having to read and write all day, for hours on end. The only upside was the people he could talk to and the things he could do on his breaks. His boss seemed a bit more at ease today so Feliciano felt he could try his luck and get the day off for his birthday. Before he could knock on his boss's door, he heard two gentlemen inside holding a conversation in what seemed to be German. Feli tried to look through the door's small window to see who it was. Before he could get a good look, one of the men stood up and opened the door, unknowing of Feli on the other side. Feliciano fell back and hit his head on the window to the office, knocking himself out.

As he awoke, he could feel himself being held by something hard but soft at the same time. He awoke in the arms of a young German man, his blond hair slicked back and his sparkling blue eyes dilated in fear of the accident. "Excuse me, Are you okay? I didn't see you there." The soft voice hit Feli's ears and made him blush, goosebumps forming on his arms and legs. He quickly jumped up in suprise and hollered, "Si, Si! I'm just fine, See?! No harm!", immediately regretting it after seeing all the stares he got.

The muscular German stood up before replying, "Oh thank gott, I was so worried that I had killed you for a moment. Sorry about the door, I honestly didn't see you. Uhm..." The German paused and looked around, to see every person in the office staring at them both, whispering, "Should we go somewhere more private to speak?" This notion made Feliciano's heart skip a beat, but he had no idea why he had such a reaction.

They walked into the men's bathroom and searched for people in the stalls before talking. Feliciano began to wonder why they were being so careful to be alone. He began to open his mouth to speak but was quickly stopped by the German pressing his lips against his, causing Feli's eyes to spring open wide. After what seemed to be hours, Feliciano stood there, in shock of what had just happened. A person he had just met a few moments ago has stolen a kiss from him! But the weird thing was...it didn't feel bad. Feliciano knew he wasn't heterosexual but being kissed by a stranger was still surprising.

"Oh Feli, How I have missed you!" The strange German picked up Feliciano and swung him around, acting as though they were the best of friends. Feliciano didn't know what to think; Should he run from this man or wonder what had happened between them? "uhm.." whispered Feli, "Excuse me, do I know you?" At this, the German man looked surprised and saddened by this. "You...don't remember...? Ah, it was many centuries ago though... I can't blame you... I do go by a different allias nowadays..." The man pulled off his hat and kneeled down, looking Feliciano in the eyes.

"Try to remember. My name is Germany, or Ludwig Beilschmidt. You may know me as my previous name." He paused and glared at Feliciano.

" I remember you, Italy. I know who you are. My last name was Holy Roman Empire."

**(This is just a small little opening for the story. If I get enough people to want more, I'll continue. c:****)**


	2. Chapter 2

He paused at this notion. The name DID sound familiar but for the life of him, Feliciano could not remember who or what he was.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I remember you." The words raced out of his mouth, following with an intense pain in his heart. He thought to himself, "You idiot, you know him. You love him. You adore him. Don't be stupid." How could he love what he cannot remember? Apparently, he was romantically involved with this man, but if it were serious, wouldn't he had remembered?

The German's smile faded and he slowly backed away from the Italian. "I'm sorry, then..." he quietly whispered, "What's happened to you? Don't you remember the promise we made?" He placed his hat on his head and bowed his head.

"My apologies. I'm sorry, but I must go now." The young German walked out of the small bathroom before Feliciano could even get a word in edgewise.

Feliciano did not even take a moment to check with his boss if he could get the vacation time he had wanted for his birthday. He did not even ask for the rest of the day off. He simply walked home, using the time he had to think over things. Who was this man with his familiar name? What had happened to him in the past that would make him apologize? Why would this man be so familiar and affectionate towards him? All Feliciano was was a nation that could never die from most causes. What makes him so special towards a young German? Maybe this man was a Italy fanatic. Maybe this man is another nation. Whatever the cause is for this man being here, He was certainly very questionable.

Feliciano found himself walking into his small villa, his brother passed out on the couch with his Spanish boyfriend. He giggled to himself over this visual and moved upstairs and into his room, not even bothering to change clothes. He simply fell onto his bed, stomach first, and closed his eyes. His mind raced about this young German man named Ludwig. Who was he? What did he do? Feli knew he had to find out more. But how? He hadn't the foggiest where that person worked or who he looked for, for the only person who had talked to him was another German man. The other German man looked familiar, even though he didn't look the same as Ludwig. This German wasn't blonde or very muscular. In fact, he looked like an old man by his stature. He even looked like a royal with his poise, but his hair was brown and his eyes a beautiful violet.

Italy had seen the older German before when he had first came to the office. He was another nation, the nation of Austria, but Feli felt he knew this man prior to this encounter. What was he missing? What was going on? Who are these people?

"Hey, Fratello, wake up!" He felt Romano's hand shake him awake and upright. He gasped at the rude awakening and stood up. He simply uttered, "Brother, can I ask you something? You have been around me for a while. If I described someone, could you tell me who he is? Would you know him?" At this, Romano seemed to be aggravated. "Why would I know this person? Why do you think I would know who this fucking person is?" He sounded outraged and a bit upset.

"Brother, please. He's taller than me, he's blonde with blue eyes, and he's German and I don't really kn-" "GERMAN? WHY ARE YOU ASSOCIATING WITH A POTATO EATER?" Italy fell aback at Romano's screaming and tripped over himself. He could not find the words to speak but simply waited for his brother's screaming to stop. Afterwords, his brother gazed down at his fallen brother and helped him up. "Fratello...Why would you ask me this? I don't know any Germans!" Romano walked towards the door then looked back at Italy, a small glimmer of regret in his eyes. He simply walked out of the room before a small 'get downstairs' gesture.

Romano definitely was hiding something...but what?

Italy dragged himself downstairs to see his brother's boyfriend sitting on the couch, now fully awake, reading a book. The Spaniard cocked his head towards Italy, smiling. Italy knew this country well, seeing as his brother was dating him and were practically family. This country is none other than the country of Spain. His hair was a nice and soft shade of brown, while his eyes were similar to his brother's green eyes. His personality was nothing like his sour brother's in any way, except of how intense their love for tomatoes is.

"Buenos Dias, Italy!" The Spaniard stood up and hobbled over to Italy, giving him a nice, big hug. Feeling the love from Spain, He felt he could ask him the same thing and not be lied to.

"Antonio, Do you know a country that's blond, German, and has blue eyes? Fratello won't tell me who it is." Antonio suddenly has a face similar to Lovi's when he had found out about his curiosity. Antonio did not speak for a long period of time before replying, very quietly, "Do you know that man? I mean...Do you remember?" The same question, asked now by his brother's boyfriend. Feliciano knew to get the info, he would have to lie.

"Yes. I remember him perfectly, but the name is not here..." Antonio looked both relaxed by this answer and shocked. "After the accident, I would have thought you wouldn't remember. Doctors said you wouldn't know. Anyways, If you want his name, fine. He was once a powerful Holy Roman Empire but seeing how he is smaller now than before, he refers to be called Germany. He lives with Prussia, if you wanted to know."

Feliciano didn't hesitate. He simply grabbed his car keys, which had been found by his older brother, and raced out the door. He knows where Prussia lives so maybe he could refresh his memory. He suddenly slammed on the brakes in the middle of a dirt road, leading to the highway. He froze in shock, eyes wide open at the realization of something Antonio had mentioned.

"Did...did Antonio say I was in an accident?"


End file.
